


Recuerdos más dulces que caramelos

by Nagareboshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagareboshi/pseuds/Nagareboshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sería otra de las tantas veces en las que John deja a su cuidado a Sam y Dean, si no fuera porque esa vez casualmente coincide con Halloween. Tampoco es que para Bobby esa fecha sea importante, claro está, pero sin saberlo se convertirá en el mejor 31 de octubre que cualquiera de los tres podría haber deseado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos más dulces que caramelos

Es 30 de octubre de 1989 y Bobby ve desde la puerta cómo el Impala se aleja por la carretera rumbo a Rapid City, dejando el desguace atrás. El desguace, y a dos pequeños monstruos que ni bien vieron alejarse el coche de su padre desaparecieron corriendo por el patio, seguramente yendo directos a jugar con toda la chatarra.

Cuando el coche es ya un pequeño punto en el horizonte, el cazador suspira profundamente y vuelve a tomar aire, preparándose mentalmente para el par de días que le esperan. Empieza a considerarse viejo para eso.

-¡Dean! ¡Sam! ¡Venid aquí ahora mismo! Malditos mocosos...

Y Bobby gruñe y se enfurruña como lo hace siempre, y espera unos segundos, dándoles el beneficio de la duda antes de dirigirse él mismo hacia la zona del desguace donde hay más coches apilados; sabe que sin lugar a dudas los chicos estarán allí. Y están allí, por supuesto. ¿Para qué jugar entre tres o cuatro coches pudiendo jugar entre quince? Aún así, el cazador sonríe cuando finalmente les localiza, porque Dean se encuentra encaramado sobre el capó de un viejo Ford Shoebox y Sam le está mirando con ojos brillantes desde el suelo, como si su hermano mayor fuera su superhéroe favorito. A Bobby no le cabe la menor duda de que así es.

Pero él está ahí para vigilarles y cuidarles -más bien son ellos los que están allí para eso-, y supone que eso incluye no dejar que Dean se rompa una pierna de la que se baja del coche, o que Sam se abra la cabeza tratando de seguir a su hermano en su hazaña. Así que vuelve a adoptar su máscara gruñona y con un par de gritos los chicos ya están corriendo rumbo a la casa para lavarse las manos antes de comer, como les acaba de ordenar.

Y sí, Bobby tiene que reconocer que se hace viejo, pero son esas risas que escucha desde el interior del baño de las pocas cosas que consiguen que durante unos instantes vuelva a sentirse un poco más joven, como si muchos de los demonios que pueblan su alma- casi literalmente- huyeran espantados ante ese alegre y desconocido sonido. Y de repente se pregunta si esos dos quebraderos de cabeza con patas causarán el mismo efecto en John, pero se teme que aunque tuvieran la ocasión de hacerlo, los chicos no actuarían así frente a su padre. No cuando ve cómo Dean se transforma en un pequeño y perfecto soldado cuando su progenitor anda cerca, y cómo Sam no entiende la mitad de lo que ocurre pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que si Dean se comporta así, él debería tratar de hacerlo también. Por un momento, cuando una nueva carcajada retumba en toda la casa y un "Deaaan" amortiguado llega hasta sus oídos, se alegra de que aunque en demasiadas pocas ocasiones, puedan seguir permitiéndose ser sencillamente niños.

Cuando los tres se sientan a la mesa, es Sam el primero en romper el silencio. Algo así como _"es como un terremoto"_ se le pasa fugazmente por la cabeza.

\- ¡Ey, Bobby! ¿Compraste caramelos? 

Y los ojos castaños del cazador se fijan en los del pequeño, que le devuelve la mirada con una de ésas llenas de ilusión con las que Bobby no duda que consigue todo lo que quiere; porque te mira como si todas sus esperanzas estuvieran puestas en ti. Pero ah... más sabía el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo, y al chico todavía le hacía falta aprender unos cuantos trucos más antes de poder manipularle tan fácilmente a él. Aunque en el fondo Bobby supiera que tampoco le hacía mucha falta: el pequeño ya le tenía ganado de antemano, con o sin miraditas encandiladoras.

\- ¿Para qué demonios querría yo caramelos?

Y aquí venía. Bobby quiso reír cuando los ojitos de Sam cambiaron completamente de expresión, volviéndose vidriosos en cuestión de segundos, su boca torciéndose hasta formar un puchero que habría sido la envidia de cualquier cachorro. Había que reconocer que para ser un enano no lo hacía nada mal, el condenado. 

\- ¡¡Pero mañana es Halloween!! _Hay_ que comer caramelos- y Bobby prefirió ignorar el tono que había utilizado el chico, como si él fuera el adulto que estuviera explicándole al niño de 6 años una de las grandes verdades universales, y no fuera, de hecho, justo lo contrario.

\- ¿Tu padre te compra caramelos?

Al escuchar eso, la determinación de Sam pareció vacilar por primera vez. Pero tan rápido como había llegado se había ido, y el chico volvió a sonreír radiantemente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Dean señalándole con la cuchara.

\- No, pero Dean siempre me compra caramelos.

_Por supuesto_. Bobby no lo dudaba. Tampoco dudaba el que Dean le hubiera comprado hasta la Luna de haber podido, si con eso conseguía hacer feliz al pequeño.

\- Bueno, pues no tengo caramelos así que este año tendrás que conformarte con lo que haya.

\- Pero...

\- Sammy...

Los ojos grises se posaron en los verdes, y en cuanto vio la clara advertencia que había en ellos desistió de seguir protestando. Mientras hundía la cuchara de nuevo en la sopa y Dean le alcanzaba su trozo de pan - solamente porque Sam ya había devorado el que Bobby le había cortado-, el pequeño le sonrió de vuelta, y pensó que igual no había caramelos, pero si seguía pasando ese día junto a Dean seguro que no podía ser tan malo. 

Esa tarde, se la pasan casi sin darse cuenta en el patio. Bobby encantado de que Dean se mostrara tan atento a todo lo que le explicaba sobre motores y piezas de repuesto, y Sam jugando con el perro guardián que el cazador tenía en esos momentos. Y Bobby estaría mucho más pendiente del pequeño, pero se ha dado cuenta de que Dean siempre tiene un ojo puesto sobre él, así que se permite relajarse ligeramente y disfrutar un poco más de ese insólito período de calma en su siempre ajetreada vida. Y parece mentira que esa paz se la tengan que llevar precisamente esos diablillos. Eso debería darle una muy buena idea de lo loca que se ha vuelto su vida desde hace unos cuantos años.

Cuando terminan de cenar y Bobby manda a los chicos a la cama, estos protestan, alegando que _"ya tengo 6 años, soy mayor"_ y _"¿pero qué dices, enano? YO sí soy mayor, ya tengo 10_ \- sonrisa orgullosa- _y puedo quedarme hasta más tarde_ ". Obviamente, dichas protestas le salen por el otro oído de la que le entran por el primero, y Bobby ve cómo los chicos suben las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Cuando media hora más tarde el cazador sube a ver cómo se encuentran, sonríe al ver que ambos están ya en sus camas, roncando, y probablemente en el tercer sueño por lo menos. 

El hombre se pregunta cuánto tiempo más podrá durarles esa inocencia. Cuánto tardarán en arrebatársela a base de lecciones sobre demonios, cuchillos, sal y balas de plata. Y piensa, sin saberlo, lo mismo que Mary Winchester deseó con todas sus fuerzas en vida: que ojalá esos chicos tuvieran otro futuro por delante; uno completamente diferente.

***

La mañana del 31, Dean y Sam se dirigen a la cocina para encontrársela completamente vacía. Una nota encima de la mesa con un "Fui un momento al pueblo, si os levantáis antes de que vuelva preparáos el desayuno sin quemarme la cocina" y Dean se dispone a organizar el desayuno para ambos. Y no es que Dean piense que el cazador pueda cumplir realmente su promesa pero decide, sólo por si acaso, que desayunar un tazón de cereales en vez de tortitas o pan tostado está mejor que bien.

Lo que Bobby no les ha puesto en la nota es que efectivamente había ido al pueblo, sí; a comprarles caramelos. Una bolsa enorme para Sam y otra un poco más grande -tenía que reconocerlo- para Dean. Porque al hombre no le había pasado desapercibido el brillo que había aparecido en los ojos del mayor cuando Sam le había cuestionado acerca de los dulces. Y se había preguntado si era Dean quien le compraba los caramelos a Sam... ¿quién se los compraba a él? Mientras pagaba los dulces, Bobby pensó que a todos -también a él- se les olvidaba demasiado a menudo que Dean también era un niño.

Esa triste reflexión desaparece por completo cuando regresa a casa y les da las bolsas de chucherías a ambos, gruñendo algo sobre haber pasado por casualidad por delante de la tienda camino del supermercado. Sam le da un enorme abrazo antes de salir corriendo vaya usted a saber a dónde -y Bobby nunca dejaría de sorprenderse por la energía de ese mocoso- y la sonrisa que le dirige Dean- llena de pecas en vez de hoyuelos- antes de salir corriendo tras Sam, le calienta por dentro de manera mucho más efectiva que el café que se había tomado a primera hora de la mañana para tratar de combatir el frío de noviembre que, ansioso,  
había adelantado un par de días su aparición.

Esa tarde, Bobby se olvida de los demonios reales y se dispone a disfrutar de los de mentira, sentado en el sofá viendo películas malas una tras otra con los dos pequeños y un bol de palomitas, adquirido también en la tienda de golosinas. Él se ríe -y no recuerda realmente cuándo fue la última vez que se paró tranquilamente a ver una película, mucho menos a hacer una maratón-, Dean las disfruta minuto a minuto con sobresaliente emoción, y en cuanto a Sam, bueno...el cazador se hace el loco, pero está seguro de que los movimientos que nota cada poco en el sofá son debidos a los saltitos que el pequeño no deja de pegar. Y aún así, Sam no despega la mirada de la pantalla en ningún momento, y Bobby tampoco dejará de sorprenderse nunca de su curiosidad; ésa que al parecer antepone incluso a su propio miedo. El hombre tiene la impresión de que de mayor devorará libros con el mismo entusiasmo con que lo llevaba viendo toda la tarde devorar los dichosos dulces.

En el momento en que la tercera película finaliza y Bobby por fin les manda a la cama -más tarde que ayer porque después de todo los chicos estaban emocionados con que fuera Halloween- esta vez no protestan. Tal vez porque Sam lleva ya un rato tratando de evitar con todas sus fuerzas que se le cierren los ojos, y hasta Dean demuestra algún que otro signo de cansancio. Ni siquiera la tienda entera de chucherías -con todo el azúcar que ésta conllevaba- podría haberles preparado para las andanzas de Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees y un ejército de zombies, unas detrás de otras. 

Cuando Bobby les observa como el día anterior desaparecer escaleras arriba, se pone más cómodo ocupando el espacio del que antes se apropiaban los chicos, y ve cómo pasan los créditos de la cuarta película. _'La Cosa'_. Y Bobby está casi seguro de que en cualquier momento le dará un ataque epiléptico por ver tanta película seguida, pero se lo está pasando demasiado bien. Así que se repantinga todavía más en el sofá, mientras saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta una tercera bolsa de caramelos de la que los chicos no llegaron a tener conciencia en ningún momento. 

Ahhh... ¿quién dijo que el trabajo de niñera no tenía sus recompensas?

***

Cuando Dean abre los ojos, tarda unos cuantos segundos en ser consciente de qué le despertó. Hasta que sus ojos se posan en Sam, que está de pie junto a su cama mirándole con ojos brillantes y expresión asustada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sammy? -su voz es más un gruñido que otra cosa, pero supone que su hermano le habrá entendido igual.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Eso te pasa por ver esas películas, te dije que eras demasiado crío.

\- ¡No soy un crío! -y Dean ve cómo su hermanito hincha los mofletes tratando de hacerse el digno y consiguiendo justo lo contrario.

\- Sí sí, pero ahora tienes miedo - un gran bostezo por parte de Dean, y vuelve a recostarse, hundiendo la cara en la almohada en la misma posición en la que lo estaba haciendo hasta ese momento- Vuelve a la cama, Sam, no pasa nada.

Y Dean está seguro de que Sam le ha hecho caso porque no le escucha decir nada más, pero cuando está otra vez a punto de dormirse la voz del pequeño vuelve a llegar hasta él desde el mismo punto desde donde se escuchaba antes.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Y el de ojos verdes quiere decirle que no, que a su edad ya debería dormir solo sin problemas y que hay cosas ahí fuera mucho más peligrosas que todas las que habían visto en la pantalla. Que por cazar esas cosas es por lo que su padre les deja tan a menudo y tienen que ir a pasar temporadas con tío Bobby de vez en cuando; también quedarse solos otras muchas veces. Que Dean y Sam tienen que hacerse igual de fuertes que él, y que eso no lo conseguirían si no eran capaces ni de dormir solos.

Pero cuando abre un ojo y mira de reojo a su hermano, y ve cómo éste dirige la mirada hacia la ventana y luego hacia el armario antes de volver a posarla sobre él, Dean se rinde, y sin decir una sola palabra se mueve hacia un extremo de la cama y la almohada amortigua algo que bien podría haber sido un _"una sola patada y te vas"_.

Aunque Sam tampoco le escucha, porque está demasiado concentrado ocupando el espacio que le acaba de dejar Dean, tapándose hasta arriba con las sábanas y todas las mantas que necesitan para abrigarse en esa fría noche. El armario y la ventana siguen estando ahí, pero Sam de repente ya no tiene miedo. 

\- Buenas noches, Dean.

Y esta vez, amortiguado por la almohada o no, las palabras llenan la habitación claramente.

\- Buenas noches, Sammy.

***

Cuando Bobby se dirige a su habitación y para en la de los chicos para comprobar que todo está bien, se asusta momentáneamente cuando ve la cama que siempre ocupa Sam vacía. Y ya está a punto de ir a cargarse de armas cuando ve que el chico sencillamente está en la cama de su hermano, los dos durmiendo tranquilamente el uno al lado del otro.

Bobby suspira con alivio, les observa unos instantes más, arrima la puerta con cuidado y emprende de nuevo el camino hacia su cuarto. Tal vez esa inocencia de la que hacían gala los chicos se perdiera en cualquier momento -se perdiera no, _se la arrebataran_ -, pero viéndolos así, juntos... Bobby estaba seguro de que mientras siguieran el uno al lado del otro, pasara lo que pasara las cosas saldrían bien.

***

La siguiente vez que Bobby ve alejarse el Impala desde la puerta, ya es 1 de noviembre, y el coche solamente deja atrás el viejo desguace. Y al viejo cazador. No se oyen pasos corriendo de un lado a otro por ningún sitio, ni risas provenientes de algún rincón. Y parece mentira lo enorme y vacío que parece el lugar de repente.

Dando media vuelta, se dispone a volver a su rutina de siempre: con los monstruos de verdad y no con los pequeños monstruitos devora-caramelos ni con los que te persiguen con una sierra eléctrica.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose es el más ruidoso que se escuchará en la casa ese día.

Ninguno de los tres lo sabría en ese entonces, pero el recuerdo de ese Halloween lo guardarán para siempre con cariño, cada uno a su manera; como uno de esos pequeños momentos con los que no se les bendecía demasiado a menudo, y que daban sentido a sus vidas de cazadores. Los que les recordaban que eran ese tipo de cosas las que debían salvar, por las que merecía la pena arriesgarse cada día. Que siempre tendrían una familia, aunque no fuera obligatoriamente de sangre. 

No lo sabían, pero ese Halloween sería el último que ninguno de los tres volvería a celebrar nunca.

No es como si hubieran podido pedir una despedida mejor.

Fin


End file.
